Between Heaven and Hell
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU Set roughly after episode 18. After a spiral of events, Akane Tsunemori finds herself on the run from the MWPSB. With nowhere to run from a system that governs the world, she will be forced to trust her worst enemy. Akane/Makishima
1. Chapter 1- In Silence, We Grieve

Between Heaven and Hell  
Summary: AU Set after episode 18. After a spiral of events, Akane Tsunemori finds herself on the run from the MWPSB. With nowhere to run from a system that governs the world, she will be forced to trust her worst enemy. Akane/Makishima

A/N: I know, I know, I should actually finish one of my stories before staring something new but, I had this idea at four in the morning and had to write it down before I forgot. Anyway, I will definitely be more constant w/ my updates for this story, so fear not! This will be one P-P story that is not on hiatus (and you can always check my profile for more information on my stories, update schedule, current fics, etc.)! Anyway, on to the prologue!

* * *

"Between us and heaven or hell there is only life, which is the _frailest_ thing in the world."  
-Blaise Pascal

* * *

Chapter 1- In Silence, We Grieve

The rain bit harshly into her skin as the brunette ran, the sound of police sirens growing louder with every step she took. Taking in another shaky breath, Akane willed herself not to cry, keeping her mind focused on the task at hand.

Oh, she had learned the truth of Sibyl. Stumbled upon the place where her colleague— her friend— had been killed, swallowed in a beam of particles that ripped away his every atom. Erasing him from the world with a single press of a trigger. The anger she felt as Sibyl cruelly mocked her, told her she was nothing but a naïve little girl with delusions of grandeur was still present as she ran through the storm.

For once she was glad for her high school track practice, relying on the stamina and speed she had collected in the past. She had always been a long distance runner, and now, with the MWPSB nipping at her heels like a wildfire, she had managed to slide through back alleys and over fences to keep them at bay.

A bitter smile flitted across her shivering lips for a moment. Did her friends really think she was a betrayer, working alongside Shougo Makishima to destroy the 'benevolent' Sibyl system from the inside?

The thought of the man brought a grimace to her face. The monster who had killed her friend. But... he was also a monster who was right. As much as Akane wanted to hold on to the petty belief that Sibyl was good and Sibyl was benevolent and Sibyl was kind, she couldn't. Not with the MWPSB hunting her down on its behalf.

She could still remember the announcement well, broadcasted on all Enforcer's and Inspector's watches.

An electronic voice had spoken in a usual monotone, no syllable stressed or said louder than the other. "The capture of Akane Tsunemori is now your top priority. Tsunemori is believed to have conspired with the criminal Makishima Shougo to bring down the Sibyl system. She must be brought alive for further evaluation and disciplinary action."

Akane had been in her car at the time, driving away from NONA tower after her confrontation with Sibyl. She knew now that everything it had told her (from wanting to see her keep the MWPSB from falling apart to wanting to be challenged by her) was a lie.

It had come up with a new, easier solution that wouldn't hinge upon some barely minted Inspector. And, she knew that if she were to be captured, death would be a mercy.

No, Sibyl had realized what she had feared. Without a doubt, the System would take her brain to _broaden_ its horizons. Make her another gear in a machine fueled by the brains of asymptomatic serial killers.

Throwing out her Dominator due to its tracking device, removing her standard-issued watch, and finally, using her holo-compact to change into a more casual appearance, the girl had taken off on foot, leaving her car on the side of the road. She knew it would take them seconds to find her in a car registered to herself, and instead, ran towards the run-down district where Yuki had been taken (and _murdered_, her brain automatically supplied).

Her thoughts drifted to the team as she stumbled up the steps of some forgotten building. The sound of police sirens gradually decreased, until it was only a soft whine that continued in her head long after the paddy wagons had driven away.

Kougami was also on the run, but with no way to contact him, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. He had probably left Japan at this rate.

Ginoza was probably confused and angry, doing his best to keep Unit 1 from crumbling apart. She wondered if he had any doubts of her supposed criminal behavior, if he could truly believe that she had betrayed all of them.

Masaoka was probably the only one who had any suspicion of Sibyl's decree. But, he had said it before: Enforcers were there only to follow the Oracle's decree. The older man was probably conflicted at the moment, torn between his duties as an Enforcer and his thoughts as Akane's fellow colleague and friend.

While she hadn't spoken much to either Shion or Yayoi, she felt that both would also have a hard time taking Sibyl's words as truth. If anything, she had felt a mutual sense of trust between them, and could only hope they wouldn't fall for the System's tricks so easily.

Now, in the tentative safety of the building, the amber-eyed girl allowed herself to cry. Hot tears spilled down her face as she clutched her shaking shoulders, curled in the corner of the dark room. She cried and cried until eventually, she just stopped. She had cried not for her unfortunate luck, or the truth of the System she had believed all her life, but for those who had been killed in a mad spiral for power and supposed justice. For the orange-haired Enforcer who had been branded a monster from the start to her best friend who had been wrapped into the whole affair despite her innocence.

She forced herself to stand, determination clear in her amber eyes. It would be the last time she cried, having spilled enough tears to last a lifetime.

(It would have to be the last time)

She needed a plan. Somewhere to stay. The building would only be a temporary sanctuary; they would eventually search block after block until they found her. They knew well enough she wouldn't be caught up in the riots in the city, neither stupid enough to risk being seen there nor foolish enough to even think she would find a place to hide there. So, it was only a matter of time until they pinpointed her whereabouts, until they found her hulled up in some cold, dark place.

But, it was safe in the empty building for a night, and as the darkness and silence finally settled in, she could only offer up a silent plea in her head.

_Someone, help me..._

* * *

A certain silver-haired asymptomatic watched with mild interest from his penthouse, watching stream after stream of police cars and paddy wagons leaving the large NONA tower. But, he knew it wasn't for him.

No, a few of Choe's 'bugs' had survived the attack on NONA tower and as Makishima leaned back in the leather armchair, he smiled at the sound of the computerized voice issuing a decree.

"So, Akane Tsunemori... it seems you've become more than just a sheep of Sibyl. I misjudged you." He spoke in the emptiness of the room, a strange feeling encroaching from the dark.

No longer did he hear the soft clicking of a keyboard or the clatter of teacups. No longer did he hear the sound of the Korean's voice as they spoke of an array of topics, from Sibyl to the book they were each currently reading.

(No longer did the penthouse feel like a home)

Makishima flicked the ornamental razor in his hand languidly, watching it shine as it caught the reflection of the moon. As if to fill the silence, he threw the razor into the wall, watching as it dug deep into the plaster.

But, it soon grew quiet again, only the dim sound of passing cars bleeding into the unbearable silence.

"I wonder, ex-Inspector Tsunemori, if you too grow tired of the silence..."

* * *

Ginoza watched as the lilac-haired woman solved a rubik's cube with her mind. The squares would light up every time she focused her thoughts on one, glowing a dim cerulean in the low light of the office. She kept her eyes to the cube as she spoke, listening as the raven-haired Inspector shuffled closer towards her desk.

"Nobuchika-san, I will make your Unit the head of the search team. I know she was a fellow colleague and friend, but I need you to push those thoughts away for now and focus on the task at hand. Your team knows her best. I only want to bring _Tsunemori_ into custody safely."

Somehow, the man could hear a twinge of animosity in the woman's voice. It was as if saying her name had caused the elderly woman physical pain.

Ginoza nodded his head mechanically, however, ignoring the red flags that had popped into his head. Ignored his inability to piece together a liable reason as for the young Inspector to betray them and instead, opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, Chief Kasei. We will apprehend Akane Tsunemori, by your request." With that, the raven-haired man gave a quick bow before stepping out of the room.

But, as his shoes clacked noisily down the empty corridor, he couldn't imagine that the foolish, naïve, woman could ever give up her dream of justice for anarchy.

* * *

A/N: Heh, it seems that Akane and Makishima are both mourning a loved one; perhaps it will bring them together XD

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Anyway, thanks for taking the time to check out my story, regardless :3 and, as usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh, and each chap will have a quote from one of my favorite philosophers, which I hope you guys don't mind ^^'  
-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Mephistopheles's Bargain

Chapter 2- Mephistopheles's Bargain

* * *

"The enemy is within the gates; it is with our own luxury, our own folly, our own _criminality_ that we have to contend."  
-Marcus Tullius Cicero

* * *

Sunlight spills through the cracked windows of the building, creating hexagonal marks against the brunette's cheek. She turns away from the light instinctively, huddling further into the darkened corner. Eventually, she wakes, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Blinking, she rises to her feet, using the wall for support. Her mind is fuzzy, thoughts shifting and tumbling through her brain in a flurry of pieces she wished she couldn't put together. Already, she could hear the broken voices of her Unit (of her friends) as they searched for her, every blank puzzle piece clicking together to machinate into the horrible, ugly word _betrayal_.

_"The little missy wouldn't betray us... would she?"_

_"First Kougami, then Kagari, and now even that fool has gone and disappeared. What a mess."_

_"...And for a moment, I believed in her."_

_"The kid's got some spunk after all! I never saw that coming— she was an even better manipulator than me!"_

The sound of heavy footsteps slowly approaching stuns the girl from her melancholy daze, causing her to search the room wildly for something to hide behind.

To her right she sees an overturned desk and without a second thought, dives behind it. The footsteps pace around the second story of the building, accompanied by the sound of doors opening and closing.

Akane holds her breath, eyes squeezed shut as the footsteps grow closer. She can hear the jingle of the brass doorknob as the door creaks open. It quickly closes, but the brunette remains huddled behind the desk. It was a simple trap and one she wouldn't fall for.

Sure enough, the footsteps are back, but lighter, more hesitant than before. Suddenly, they stop. Nothing. Not even the sound of the other person breathing. Her heart beats frantically against her ribcage, thudding in her ears as seconds ticked by in complete silence.

It is unnerving, a creeping silence that seemed to personify as a cold hand on her shoulder. The girl pulls her legs to her chest, silently praying for whoever it was to leave. Her thoughts travel to the team— what they would think of her, huddled in some corner like a frightened mouse. The notion of the stranger being someone from Unit 1 leaves a bitter taste against her tongue.

She swallows, feeling the threat of bile rising in her throat. The brunette pushes the feeling away as more time passes. After what seemed like a century, she relaxed, heartbeat eventually steadying out to a regular rhythm.

Akane breathes in a small sigh of relief only to hear an all too familiar voice from above. His long shadow towers over her as he speaks, topaz eyes narrowed.

"It seems that I've found you at last, Inspector Tsunemori."

The girl lets out a wail that sounds like a mix between a gasp and a scream, scrambling backwards until her back hits the cold, concrete wall.

Makishima chuckles lightly, giving a predatory grin. He stalks over to her, hands casually stuffed in his pocket.

Memories of Yuki swim to her mind and suddenly the hands in his pocket don't seem all that innocent. She braces herself for the sight of metal and holds out her arms, shielding her vital points. Her body shakes, teeth chattering as she musters up enough courage to glare at the asymptomatic through the gap between her arms.

The silver-haired man gives her a quizzical look, one mixed with amusement and calculations.

"Now, now, I'm only here to help." He sneers, taking another step closer. He eventually stops when his face is just inches from her own, when she can feel his warm breath against her skin. She shudders, trying to move further away, but the man has her pinned to the wall.

"Why should I believe you? You murdered my friend! You murdered Yuki!" She yells, letting out the pent up anger that had been slowly building since the time she had been branded a criminal. Makishima chuckles at her outburst, topaz eyes alight with darkened glee.

"At last, a genuine reaction! You have changed, Inspector Tsunemori. And… I'm glad." There is a hint of something more to his words, a second layer, a second meaning to the praise he gave her, but it quickly slips behind his mask of amusement.

Akane flinches as a pale hand reaches for her, palm up in a symbol of peace. To her surprise, there is no weapon, no handcuffs, nothing. Just a hand and a tempered smile. She looks up to him wearily, a mix of fear, anger, and tiredness in her amber orbs.

"Well? Do you want to be caught? Because, at this point, I don't think you have much of a choice…" He says cryptically, brushing back a lock of silver hair with his other hand.

The brunette frowns, furrowing her brows in confusion. What did he mean she had no choice? As if on cue, the dim sound of sirens broke through the heavy silence, startling the girl.

"Y-you didn't—"

"I won't take no for an answer, Akane Tsunemori." He says with a hint of smugness, still offering his hand.

Reluctantly, the girl stands, but brushes past him, glaring as she faces him. She hears the sirens grow louder and curses in her head, looking through the cracked window for some sort of alternative. Anything (minus her brain in a jar) other than having to trust the sociopath who had killed her best friend with no remorse.

"Have you read Fauste? Think of it as Mephistopheles's bargain; I'll keep you safe from Sibyl and you can supply me with… _entertainment_." There is a tinge of darkness to his words, to his voice, to his entirety, as he walks to the closed door, pulling on the brass doorknob.

Akane pauses, brain analyzing the pros and cons of following the man. She feels like she's making a horrible, terrible decision, but the sound of the sirens was nearly screeching and she could already see the faint glow of red and blue lights. There was no time.

"…I accept your bargain, Shougo Makishima."

He smiles wickedly, opening the door before motioning for the girl to walk forward.

"After you," he says, bowing his head in a mocking manner. His fringe covers his eyes, hiding his sneering face. Akane begrudgingly walks through the doorway, feeling as if she had stepped into the very pits of Hell. Her skin crawls as the man follows behind her, footsteps nearly silent against the wooden floors.

"You're a monster."

"I know…" He starts, whispering against her earlobe as they approach the entrance to the building. She shudders, but does not turn around. She will not let the man see her fear any longer.

"Do you want to know how I found you?" He breathes, puffs of hot air against her neck.

She nods slowly, willing herself to keep her eyes forward. "It's because… this is the same place where Yuki Funahara died."

* * *

The first thing she notices is the clocks. Archaic, obviously hand-made, ornamental clocks hang from the walls, ticking in a dull rhythm. There is a particularly old-looking grandfather clock next to the doorway that she watches with interest. Its hands seem nearly rusted over with age, the oak finish nearly blotted out by dark stains, adding to the atmosphere of the room.

"Do you like it? That clock was my father's." He questions, appearing like a ghost by her side. She startles at the sudden movement, amber orbs hesitantly peeking over at the man who seemed to disappear and reappear without warning.

"Why do you have so many clocks?" She retorts, brushing a hand through her short brown locks.

He gives a lopsided grin, letting out a boyish laugh. "How interesting… you notice the clocks before NONA tower. If you must know, I believe that time is finite. It is not a never ending flow, but, rather, an entity with an end. While we cannot trace its beginnings, we can trace the end of time for every living creature that has ever walked on the earth. In this way, I have some hold over time, always knowing when another second has passed so I'll never feel like I've wasted the finite amount of time I've been given."

The girl's eyes quickly dart to the large glass windows. She gasps, putting one hand over her mouth. This man had been right under their noses the entire time. The ex-Inspector was sure she could have seen his very flat from her office window.

"It's easier to hide in plain sight." He explains, shuffling towards the living room.

Makishima sits languidly on the sofa, picking up the book on the glass coffee table. Akane catches sight of the cover, a small red book with the title _Justine_. A carefree smile slips onto his face, a real, genuine smile as his eyes skim the page, fingers brushing against the slightly worn edges of the paper.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your room is on the left." He says, taking his eyes off of the book to stare at Akane for a moment. She immediately stiffens until his gaze turns away, absorbed in the text in front of him.

As the girl walks to the room, he smiles. She had opened the door quickly and stepped back, prepared for any trap or trip-wire. _You are no sheep… _he thinks, a characteristic smirk on his face.

The brunette immediately checks the room for traps, and after a good thirty of minutes, comes to the conclusion that it is just a normal room. While there are no holograms or holo-wallpapers (or a lock, for that matter), the softness of the bed and the beige color palette seem calming. For a moment, she can pretend that she is just staying at an old hotel. That she isn't in the same apartment as the sociopath who had killed her friend. _And had been right about the Sibyl system all along_, her brain supplies much to her chagrin.

For a moment, she relaxes. She lies against the soft sheets, staring up at the popcorn ceiling wondering where everything went wrong. Pretends that the rough bumps on the ceiling are little constellations as she tries to piece them together like a puzzle. It is a great distraction until the very monster she was trying to forget appears at her doorway.

* * *

Unit 1 finds the empty room. There is an overturned desk but no signs of a struggle. Ginoza quickly sends out the droids in an attempt to gather solid evidence: DNA.

"So, Gino, do you really think the little missy was here?"

"I don't know, but that caller seemed too sure of himself. As if he were using us as bait…" He trailed off, swiping through the list of options on his wristwatch. The picture of Chief Kasei appears as he dials.

"Did you find her, Nobuchika-san?"

"No, we're searching the room now for clues. But, this is definitely where the signal was given. Ah, one moment, the drones have finished their synamatic scans."

The raven-haired man pauses to check the results. He grimaces, shaking his head. It was impossible. His worse fears had been realized.

"Chief Kasei, we have found the DNA of two people. Of Akane Tsunemori and… Shougo Makishima."

(and the truth _stung_ deep in his heart)

* * *

A/N: On a funny note, I was totally listening to the Free! ending song while typing this :P Anyway, I want to thank anyone who reviewed/followed/favorited the story; it makes me really happy ^^ As usual, tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanks again!

And yes, the book referenced is the one from the second opening of Psycho-Pass, _Justine _by Marquis de Sade. I promise the chapters will be getting longer; these were more introductory than anything else. There is more conflict to come!

-Isis


	3. Chapter 3- In Despair, We Grow

Chapter 3- In Despair, We Grow

* * *

"_Death_ may be the greatest of all human blessings."  
-Socrates

* * *

Her heart nearly stops at the sight of white hair and topaz eyes. The man does not knock (it is his home and she is nothing but a captive) as he enters, a flash of monochromatic colors.

He rests against the doorframe languidly, hand still clutching the red book at his side. He gives what would be considered a warm smile- if it was on anyone else's face. Another boyish laugh escapes his throat.

"I realize that knocking would be the customary social action, but I've never been one to follow such rules."

Akane has never felt more of an urge to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"What do you want, _Shougo Makishima_? The words monster, murderer, and psychopath rest on the tip of her tongue, but she isn't stupid. This 'criminal' (deciding on the term as a euphemism for monster) had the power to both save and damn her in mere seconds. And she knew it brought him no greater pleasure.

"Ah, still a bit of animosity I see. Understandable, given the circumstances. I just wanted to inform you that dinner will be ready shortly." He closes the door softly behind him, waiting outside her room for a response.

He expects screaming or tears, to hear the woman beat against the wall or curse her own existence.

The man is surprised to hear nothing. Complete silence. Not even the springs of the mattress groaning against her weight.

A small, perhaps even genuine smile flits across his face. _You've given me something more than boredom, Akane Tsunemori. But, will you match the tenacity of Kougami Shinya? That is the true test..._

* * *

Dinner is accompanied by the sounds of clattering silverware and classical music. The tension is nearly palpable, the brunette begrudgingly taking a bite of the food. She can tell immediately that it is home-made, and while not as good as the meal made by Kagari (a pang of sadness tightens in her chest at the thought of the orange-haired Enforcer), it is quite appetizing. As much as she wanted to hate the meal, she couldn't deny that Shougo Makishima was a fairly good cook.

"Do you like it?" He questions suddenly, barely touching his own plate. There is a worn book propped in his lap which divides his attention.

"...It is adequate." She admits, reaching for her glass of water.

The man does not respond, flipping the page with a light chuckle. He then reaches for his own glass, taking a small sip before placing it gently on the table.

The room is again silent, save for the clatter of silverware and classical music from some nearby stereo. The silver-haired asymptomatic suddenly puts the book down, revealing the title to be _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?_

"There is an important matter we must discuss. It is... about those who pursue us."

"If you're going to say we have to kill everyone on Unit 1—"

"It's a bit too early for something so drastic. I want the downfall of Sibyl; if the MWPSB crumbles along the way, well, that would be an added bonus." He smiles viciously before moving to stand up.

He takes his barely touched plate and walks over to Akane. "Are you done with your meal?"

She nods hesitantly, but stands up as well, holding her own plate. "I'll do it."

"Very well." He chuckles, escorting the brunette to the kitchen.

There is an old-fashioned washing machine in the otherwise modern kitchen, one in which the ex-Inspector hasn't the slightest clue how to use. She feigns understanding, ghosting her fingers over the many dials and buttons.

"Something wrong, Inspector Tsunemori?"

Stubbornly, she shakes her head, haphazardly shoving the plate into what appeared to be the silverware rack. Makishima does the same, standing behind her so she can't see his smile.

"Are you sure you do not require assistance? I am here to help-"

"Stop saying that." She interrupts, furiously pressing the dial that says wash. The dishwasher roars to life, startling the brunette.

"Ah, you forgot the detergent." She doesn't need to turn around to know he is smirking down at her.

"R-right. Of course." Akane scans the cupboards for what the man described as detergent, finally resting her fingers on a spray bottle.

"Is this..."

He smiles, reaching past her for the actual bottle. "It was an adequate facade, Inspector, but it will take more than that to fool me."

"I wasn't trying to deceive you... and why do you still call me Inspector? We both know I've lost that title." She sighed bitterly, watching as the man poured in the correct amount of detergent and closed the dishwasher.

"You still have the mindset of an Inspector. Your title may be null and void, but you still act and make decisions as if you are one. For instance, you still want to keep your team safe... from me."

"Shougo Makishima, just what do you plan to gain from 'protecting' me? I will not go along with your ideals of anarchy and rebellion, regardless of how cruel Sibyl truly is." _Regardless of how much I want to fight back against the System that killed my friend_, she adds in her head, the visage of the orange-haired Enforcer haunting the edges of her periphery.

He did not respond immediately, instead, motioning for the woman to follow. She obeyed, scanning the kitchen and dining room for any makeshift weapons. The candelabrum in the middle of the table was surprisingly tempting...

"Have you read any of Philip K. Dick's works?" He asked, reaching for the book.

Akane shook her head. "No. His name sounds familiar, though. I think I heard it in training school."

"Of course you have; his books are banned. I wasn't expecting you to have any knowledge of the subject, since you've been a sheep for so long." He casually brushes back a lock of silver hair, motioning for the girl to follow him yet again.

She sighs, clearly tired of his little game, but follows. They arrive at what appears to be some sort of library, shelves lining the burgundy walls. Each bookcase was near brimming with books, some looking relatively new while others appeared to be near their end, the spines decayed and fraying.

"This is my study. You may take a seat, if you wish." He in turn sat down in a leather armchair, opening the book in his lap.

Akane hesitantly moves to sit in the chair adjacent of him, amber eyes mixed with fear and apprehension of the silver-haired devil in front of her. He seemed to almost forget she was there, so self-absorbed in the book that he had to close it to keep himself from losing attention.

"You see, Inspector Tsunemori, Dick was a man of many skills. What he excelled the most at, however, was writing tragedies. Works of literature that left you emptier than before you read them. I find that for a writer to be able to take away from a person instead of adding to shows marvelous talent. Talent lost by the Oracle."

His voice reaches a bitter tone near the end, Akane's thoughts drifting to the Sibyl system as well. Since her earliest memories, she had thought of Sibyl as a god.

_"If Sibyl thinks it's right, then it must be!"_

"If only Sibyl could determine my academic worth earlier..."

"I hope whoever Sibyl matches me with is handsome."

She had heard those statements interchangeably growing up, from the adults around her to even her own peers. And never once did they give it a second thought.

(But neither did she— until now.)

Never did they wonder who or what Sibyl was. Who created it, for what purpose originally was it made, or even if there was anything Sibyl couldn't predict.

'Mindless sheep indeed...' She thought bitterly, half upset that she hadn't noticed the blatant ignorance all around her and half upset that Makishima's argument was holding out.

"Are you alright? You seem to have spaced out." He questioned, sounding as if he were generally sincere. And, it would have seemed very sincere, if it wasn't coming from the criminal sociopath Shougo Makishima.

"I-I'm fine. What were you talking about before? Something about tragedies?" She quickly changed the subject, the foreign emotion flickering in his golden orbs too difficult to stare into.

He turned back to the book, running his hand over the faded cover. "Yes. It is sad that many will never feel this level of despair. I find that one can learn more from their pain and trials than their happiness."

The words he spoke to her at Yuki's death echoed in her ears. _"Reject your helplessness and feel despair."  
_  
She shivered unconsciously, fingers curling into the sleeves of her coat. The anger she had kept buried in her heart was seeping out again, reminding her of the time when she had knocked the asymptomatic out with the helmet. This man... this monster killed without remorse. He was just a beast in human form. No amount of literature or philosophy would change that.

"I'm going back to my room." Akane stood abruptly, fingers clenched at her sides. She hoped the anger wasn't audible in her voice. Shougo gave a quizzical look before his face contorted to one of peace, hands casually wrapped around the book.

"Very well. I hope to discuss more books with you, at a later time. For now, take this." He proffered the very book he was reading, a calm smile on his face. It wasn't his usual sneer or smirk; it was just a smile, like one you would give a friend after not seeing them for a while.

She hesitantly took the book from his hands, bristling at the contact of his cold fingers against her own.

Just as she walked out of the study Makishima called out to her. "When you've finished reading the book I want you to tell me the answer to this question: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?"

* * *

It was surprising that she had read the entire book in one sitting.

It wasn't like she hated reading (no, that was far from the truth), but she had always been more accustomed to non-fiction, believing you could learn more from them than some fantasy novel.

It was what Sibyl approved of, after all. It would do no good to fill the minds of its denizens with lofty expectations and a means of anarchy. Akane rolled onto her stomach, flicking through the last page.

There was a hint of excitement when the main character found a real, living animal, only to have it squandered by the last few lines.

"...It was a fake all along." She noted sourly, pushing the book to the edge of the bed. While it had been an interesting read, to know there was a character who still didn't realize he wasn't human and that the protagonist of the story still only had electric animals... the term disappointed seemed to fit all too well.

Shuffling to the small window at her right, the brunette pulled open the curtains. It revealed the city that she had once sincerely loved, bathed in a light orange hue by the setting sun. In minutes the sky faded from a dusty orange to a light violet, the hint of stars twinkling in the distance. From her window she could see the passing cars and tall skyscrapers and pretend that everything was fine. That the city wasn't broken under the guise of a happy utopia, where people are killed for knowing too much and ignorance is a blessing.

There was three knocks at her door before it opened, revealing her silver-haired captor. The girl noticed that even though he had knocked this time he still hadn't waited for her to respond. 'How unsurprising,' she noted dully, turning her attention to Makishima.

He pulled out two silver compacts from his pocket, grinning widely. "Well, Inspector, I've grown bored of hiding. How about we visit Sibyl personally?"

"What are you talking about? There are scanners with cameras everywhere. The minute they see our faces—"

"That is why we have these." He motioned to the pair of silver compacts he had placed on her bed.

"They only change clothes and holographic face changes are banned on most streets. The scanners can also sense the electromagnetic waves." Akane explained, still unsure as to where the silver-haired asymptomatic was going with his plan.

A smirk graced his features as he picked one up, scrolling through the list of options. "I'm not a fan of Nano-clothing, but they do have their uses. Choe Gu-Sung hacked into these compacts and allowed for features... not available to everyday citizens. Here." He tossed the girl a compact which she caught easily, opening it up.

She nearly gasped, shooting the man a bewildered look. "You can even change your outward gender?"

Makishima nodded. "You remember Rikako Oryou, yes? Choe infiltrated the school under the guise of a female high-school student to help her." His gaze travelled back to the compact, a somewhat far-away look in his eyes. But, it was soon gone, replaced with his usual cheeriness, pressing one of the options happily.

The pixels contorted and shifted until the white-haired man became a... white-haired woman. His hair had grown slightly, but still kept its usual style. Akane watched bewildered as the man let out a deep chuckle, revealing that the compact only changed appearances, nothing else.

"Your turn." He motioned to the compact in her hand.

Akane let out a sigh, but complied, pressing the dial that had a male gender sign. She was instantly caught up in a swarm of pixels as she looked at her face in the small mirror. A pale man was staring back at her, eyes a darker shade of hazel. Her hair had become shorter, bangs messier, and her fringe was parted further to the side. In short, she looked as what she imagined her brother would have looked like, if she had one.

"You realize we still can't walk into NONA with these disguises, right? All holograms are taken off and disrupted by pixel-catching scanners. We'd take a step in there and be found out immediately." She said, happy to hear her normal voice. For a moment, she had expected her voice to match her appearance and sound like a man.

"Ah, well, I was lying about seeing Sibyl _directly_. I meant it in a more figurative sense; that we will go to the city and see about the wreckage from the helmet-riots."

The girl's thoughts traveled back to the riots and she realized that she was curious as to how the city was fairing. Right after the NONA incident, she had been on duty, barely having any time to return home. She saw flashes of the wreckage when she had been assigned to quell the riots, but now…

Akane nodded, still unused to her new appearance. "Fine. I want to see if _your _plans have truly caused the city so much harm." _Not that Sibyl wasn't already suffocating everyone under its rule…_ she added bitterly, unsure on whom she was more upset at.

While Makishima had killed and used any resource available to dethrone Sibyl, he had been the first to see Sibyl for her flaws. The ex-Inspector couldn't fault him for wanting to end the System, especially after learning what was actually at the head of Sibyl. The System had been fooling her from birth, and perhaps, Sibyl's betrayal was even worse than Makishima's carnage. The brunette shook her head. It didn't matter; both were equally as cruel.

Turning to Makishima, she followed, sending a silent plea to her friends. _Please, be safe… and forgive me._

* * *

There were parts of the city that were in complete ruin. Broken skyscrapers, debris, shattered glass, _blood _on the streets, it was both terrifying and unbelievable. Just a week ago, no one could even fathom that such a disaster could happen. Now, hospitals were crowded with the injured and deceased as everyone tried to pick up the pieces and move on. But, now, with less trust to Sibyl, the system that had promised them a utopia under its rule.

The pair walked the streets aimlessly, noticing at how guarded regular citizens were. No longer did they stop and smile at passerby's or make idle chitchat with strangers. The riots had sparked something that had been lost: fear. _People have even gone back to locking their doors_, Akane noted bitterly, watching as a store owner closed his shop, checking to make sure the doors were sufficiently locked.

"Isn't it a wonderful start, Inspector? Now people live with a little less ignorance, knowing that their neighbor could very well kill them in the night."

"Wonderful? People fear for their lives! More and more innocent citizens are being shipped to therapy facilities where they will most likely stay for the rest of their lives! How could you call that progress?!" She had stopped in the middle of the street, anger present in her amber orbs.

"And whose fault is that? Without Sibyl, we would be able to dictate our own choices, our own lives, and our own futures."

Suddenly, they heard the familiar sound of police sirens and quickly darted into the nearest alleyway. The paddy wagons passed by quickly, only to have another one follow behind quietly much later. It rolled to a stop as a familiar group of people filed out.

_It couldn't be…_

"It seems that your friends are looking for you." Makishima spoke, eyes tipped to the skies. Dark clouds were rolling in, signaling an alarm for the man. She noticed that he was distracted and caught on, realizing the predicament they were in.

"Don't tell me—"

"We must hurry. These compacts are not water-retardant. As soon as it rains our disguises will disappear. Come." He grabbed her hand, rushing through the back alleys.

Akane followed behind, doing her best to keep up with the lithe man. Suddenly, the rain began to downpour, causing their pixel-disguises to fade away. Thinking quickly, the asymptomatic ran to a large, apparently drunken crowd, hiding themselves amongst the group. Blending in, they walked with the group, keeping their faces hidden.

Then, there was the sound of footsteps.

* * *

The skies were harsh gray, sleets of cold rain pouring down on the team. Ginoza took in a breath, letting the cold air fill his lungs as another tremor of pain wracked his body.

"Ginoza..." The older man started, placing a bionic hand on his son's shoulder. The emerald-eyed youth slapped it away, letting out another cough.

"W-we can't stop... we need to find Tsunemori before she does something she'll regret—" A series of coughs escape his throat as he falls to the must ground. He didn't believe that she had gone with that monster willingly—not after he killed her best friend in front of her eyes. No, it was futile, but Ginoza held on to a fetter of hope that the brunette would come back and prove to everyone that she had not sided with the devil.

Both Enforcers are at his side in an instant, reaching to help the raven-haired Inspector off the ground.

"This is crazy, Nobuchika! Listen to me for once and return to headquarters. We're not going to find her purely by luck."

Yayoi nodded. "Masaoka is right. Inspector, we won't find Tsunemori at all if you're feeling unwell."

"But—"

The brown-haired Enforcer sighed, picking the lithe youth up by his waist. He then proceeded to sling him over his shoulders, walking towards where they had parked the police car and paddy wagon.

"W-what are you doing? Unhand me this instant! I will shoot you—"

Yayoi quickly appeared at their side, fingers pulling the Inspector's Dominator from its holster.

"Go on Masaoka. I will search for a bit longer. Get Ginoza inside the police car... and lock the doors."

The man nodded, bringing the bespectacled man to the car despite his vehement protests.

Yayoi turned back one final time, watching as a large group of people shuffled through the back alley, looking to be more than a little inebriated. She checked their psycho-passes on impulse, eyes widening at two of the readings.

A flash of silver and brown appeared in front of her, looking to be the visage of none other than the missing Inspector and the wanted criminal. The vision quickly faded in the dark, the sound of the footsteps mixed with the heavy pour of rain.

The dark-haired woman shook her head, turning back towards the paddy wagon. It seems that the rain was affecting her as well; because, for a moment, she thought her Dominator read two people's crime-coefficients as zero.

* * *

A/N: Yay, at least there's some humor and it's an extra-long chapter for you guys! Lol at how this became an almost gender!bender fic for a chapter XD I know I said this is a Akane/Makishima fic, but I will not force the romance at the expense of making them out of character. Speaking of which, I wonder what's going on with Akane's psycho-pass... I guess you guys will find out eventually :P Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to check out this chapter :3

Review? I would really like to know your thoughts on the story so far ^^

P.S. You guys should totally read _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? _if you haven't already. It's one of my favorites :3

-Isis


End file.
